


The White Wolf and The Farmer's Market

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: A simple trip to the Farmer's Market comes back with unexpected results.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The White Wolf and The Farmer's Market

Steve didn't exactly plan on going anywhere today, he wanted to focus on Bucky's schooling, even though he was being difficult, but he did realize that they needed a few things. He wanted to go to the store but he had saw that there was a farmer's market in town this week. So he wanted to try a new place.

"Bucky?" Steve said. They were in the office working on Bucky's writing. So far, he was doing okay. Steve was trying to get him more accustomed to writing with his right hand but he always used his left. James had always been right handed.

Bucky stopped writing for a second then looked at him. "Hi." Bucky smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?"

"Fun?"

"It can be as fun as we make it. Can we do that?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, go get dressed please." Bucky flapped his wrist then walked out of the office. He has been doing a lot better since the altercation with Rhodey. His anxiety has been high and he has woken up screaming for the past few nights. One night, Bucky had a nightmare and woke up as Winter. Winter blindly fought Steve until he exhausted himself and passed out. He definitely needed another therapy session.

As Bucky was hopefully getting himself dressed properly, Steve wrote down a list of everything they needed. They definitely needed vegetables, fruits and spices. And anything else that caught their eyes.

"Daddy?" Bucky said from upstairs. Steve sighed then went upstairs to his room.

"Everything alright?"

"Help." His shirt was on backwards and a thread was caught on his metal finger.

"Okay at least you're trying." Steve helped him out the shirt then put it on him correctly. "And you're matching, I'm proud of you. Okay shoes then we can go." Bucky smiled, then hum deeply. The hum was definitely a new stim that Dr. Simon noticed. While he wasn't sure where the stim came from either, he assured Steve that it wasn't anything serious.

Plus it was kind of was a cute stim.

Steve went downstairs to see Bucky struggling with the laces of his boots. Laces that were already tied, all he had to do was the straps. "I'm not going to ask." Steve tied his shoes then tied the straps. He put on his shoes and got Bucky's backpack then they went into the garage. Steve got Bucky in his seat and Harley jumped in next to him. Steve got in the truck then they left.

Steve wasn't expecting it to be an outdoor market. That made Steve start to worry. He's never been to an open market. But he was worried that Bucky might run off if he got spooked or suddenly had energy boost.

"Okay, we're going to go here and get what we need then come right back. If you're uncomfortable, please tell me." Bucky nodded. Steve got out then got Bucky out. He put on Harley's service vest then got Bucky's hand.

They started to walk through the market. Steve got the vegetables they needed. The fruits were an interesting find.

"Free sample." Said a young lady holding a stick of something.

"What is it?"

"Orange." Steve took the stick then gave it to Bucky. Bucky ate the orange then signed more.

"Okay, we'll take two pounds." The lady bagged up the oranges then they left. It was like that while they were walking through the fruit section. People asked for them to try everything, Steve had Bucky taste and whatever he liked he bought. What Steve didn't expect was for Bucky to like plums. That was new. Steve got the eggs, milk, cheese and butter. And honey because honey was apparently good with tea as Steve discovered.

"Alright, I think we have everything. We can go." Steve was putting everything in his book bag when he looked up, Bucky was gone. Harley was gone as well. Steve took a deep breath and looked around. Then he saw a familiar large white and black dog. He walked quickly and saw Bucky was playing with something.

An animal rescue area was taking place.

He went to Bucky, he was playing with a white cat. "Do I need to tell you that you did something wrong?" Bucky shook his head then stuck his fingers in the crate. The cat was swiping its paw at him, Steve wasn't sure if that was a playful gesture or not.

"Please?" Oh, he wanted the animal.

"Um," Steve instantly wasn't sure. Bucky hadn't exactly learned responsibility but this could help. He looked at the cat and noticed the green tag. Adopted. "This one has a home, Bucky. We can't take it away." Bucky looked upset, Steve felt a little bad. "Let's go look around." They looked around the place, a lot of cats, birds, reptiles and rabbits. When they found the dogs, a majority of them already had adoption pending tags. Good for them. Then Bucky started pulling on his arm towards a pin full of puppies. Then two children bumped into him causing him to lose interest.

Then Steve saw a dog laying in a crate all by itself looking depressed. "Can we go say hi to that dog?" Bucky looked at the dog then nodded. It was an all black dog, long haired but Steve wasn't sure of the breed. The dog lifted its head to sniff them.

"Hello." Said male worker.

"Hey, is this one okay?" Steve asked.

"He's had a hard life so far. His previous owners didn't care for him properly. Last time I saw this dog, he was matted and covered in fleas and ticks. He also had a sister but we found her dead at the home they were at. He had a severe infection in his left front leg and we, unfortunately, had to amputate it." Steve's heart broke for the dog. No wonder he looks so heartbroken.

"What breed is he?"

"German Shepherd." Bucky sat down in front of the pin and stuck his flesh fingers between the rails. The dog sniffed his finger then wagged its tail a little. "That's the first time I've seen him even attempt to wag his tail. He must like him." The dog sat up a little then sniffed at Harley earning another wag.

"Buck, it's time to go." Steve said. Bucky looked up at him with eyes practically screaming 'I want'. Those eyes had a 95% success rate.

Steve thought about it. He did think about getting another dog in the future to have another companion around. Puppies would be too much and he didn't have time to watch over a puppy and two three year olds. Older dogs were always better.

But then he thought about Harley, while she loved being spoiled by her humans she needed a dog friend.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. "How old is he?"

The man picked up the puppy. "Three years." Great, another three year old.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, we'll take him."

"Excellent. Just follow me and we'll do the paperwork." The man put a tag on the dog's crate saying adoption pending. Bucky was not leaving the dog. So Steve kept a close eye on him while he looked over the paperwork. The dog already had his shots and worm medicine. He was vet checked and was given a clean bill.

"Okay do you want to name him now, we've called him Beau but you can always change his name." He asked.

"Uh," Steve looked over at Bucky. The dog was sniffing at Harley. Harley looked somewhat interested in him. "Bucky, do you have a name for him?"

"Chase." Why did that surprise him?

"Chase it is then." Steve signed the dog's new name. Then a thought struck Steve. "Is he neutered?"

"All animals are spayed and neutered before they are available for adoption." Oh good. He didn't need to worry about the dog being over dominant or Harley being targeted even though she was spayed.

The man put all the paperwork in a folder then shook his hand.

"Congratulations." Steve smiled. Then went to Bucky.

"We got a new dog." The man got the dog out the crate and handed Steve his leash. Now they needed to make an extra stop for dog supplies. Bucky made grabby hands for the dog. "You have to wait." They got to the truck. Steve got Bucky in his seat then put the dog in the front seat. "He'll be okay up here."

"Chase. Chase." Bucky repeated. At least the dog was learning his name. Steve started the truck and went to a pet supply store.

After much awe and can I pet him, they left the store with more toys, a food bowl, water bowl, a collar, a leash, a large dog bed, a dog brush and an extra bag of large dog food. All well over 100 dollars. This whole trip was at 300 dollars now.

Now they just needed to get home.

After an hour long trip back, the family of four arrived home. Steve put the truck in the garage then got Bucky out. He helped Chase out the car to let him sniff around. And that would be fine for about ten minutes while Steve unpacked his stuff. He put the food and water bowl on the other side of the kitchen so he wouldn't pester Harley. As for his bed, Steve put his bed in his room but he had a feeling Chase would sleep on his bed. Harley already took up a majority of Bucky's bed so he would be in Steve's room. 

"Okay first off let's take Chase outside so he can try to use the bathroom." Bucky looked at him then at Chase. Chase looked around then sniffed. Always a good sign. Chase sniffed around the living room then the kitchen and pretty much every inch of the downstairs. "Everyone outside." Steve opened the door, Harley went outside then Chase followed her. Maybe it wouldn't be hard in training Chase to use the bathroom outside, he put his collar on and kept the leash slack while he hobbled around.

He used the bathroom then they went inside. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and judging by Bucky's yawn, it was near nap time. "Okay, let's get you in bed."

"Chase?"

"Chase is going to explore the house so he can be comfortable. He'll still be here when you wake up." Bucky went upstairs by himself and hopefully put himself to bed. Steve sat on the couch and Chase stared at him. "Do you know any tricks? Sit." Chase tilted his head. "Sit." Chase sat down. "Down." Chase laid on the ground. "Shake." That one he did not know. Harley didn't know it either. The only concern Steve had with Chase is finding out how he'll do when Bucky has a tantrum and a meltdown. If he starts barking, he would probably make things worse. He wasn't going to give the dog away if he did unless he responded aggressively.

After a few hours, Bucky woke up from his nap. He wanted to play with Chase but Chase didn't want to play he just wanted to lay on Harley's bed.

"Daddy, doggy no play."

"Well, Buck, Chase is adjusting to his surroundings so he's not going to want to play right now. Give him a few days and he'll come around. I'm not sure why he's on Harley's bed though." Harley didn't seem to mind because she was a sweet girl. "Alright, everyone outside." Harley got up, Chase followed her. They sat outside while the dogs did their thing. Bucky started to pull on the grass then putting it in his mouth. "Quit."

"Hungry."

"Okay, let's not eat grass though, that's yucky." Steve sat Bucky up. Bucky head tossed for a few minutes then whined. "Do you want to help me cook dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on guys." Bucky went inside first. Harley cane inside but Chase decided to explore a little more. "Chase come inside." The dog's ears perked up and he hobbled inside. Steve went in the kitchen to find Bucky sitting next to the pantry.

"Hungry."

"Okay, what's are you feeling like? Tacos? Chicken? Pasta?"

"Pasta."

"Okay, are we feeling spaghetti or alfredo?"

"Al."

"Good choice and we can do it with chicken and some vegetables. Now can you get the pot and skillet?" Bucky opened the cabinet and got his favorite pot that he liked to hit. The skillet he wasn't sure about. What was a skillet?

"Is?"

"Oh, the skillet is the flat, round pan." Bucky found the pan then set it on the stove. Steve filled the pot with water then salted it, he opened the pantry and got the noodles. "Can you go feed the doggies?" Bucky nodded, he got Harley's and Chase's bowl, he went in pantry. He only came back with Harley's. "Put two scoops in here." Bucky went back in the pantry then came back with his bowl. But Steve had noticed he was chewing on something. "What's in your mouth?" Bucky shook his head, Steve grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open. He had dog food in his mouth. "Spit it out now." Bucky spit it out in the trash can then began to cry. "You know better. Sit down." Bucky sat down and continued to cry. Steve gave the dogs their food then started the chicken. "Look at me." Bucky rubbed his eyes, looking up at him.

"Bad."

"You are not bad but you cannot be putting stuff like that in your mouth, that's not good for you and it's going to make your tummy hurt."

"No tummy hurt."

"It probably doesn't now but I need you to not eat stuff that isn't human food. Do you need something to chew on?"

"Yeah." Steve opened the freezer and gave Bucky his chewy. He found out that if the chewy was cold, it sort of curb his chewing needs. But Steve was vaguely remembering that Bruce mentioned something about pica. The need to put something inedible in ones mouth. It could be pica or Bucky just got mouthy when he was hungry. Whatever it was, Steve hoped he wouldn't be needing a doctor's visit soon because he ingested something he shouldn't have.

"Can you help me, Buck?" 

"Yeah."

"Can you pour the noodles in the water?" Bucky stood up and pour the noodles in the water. "Good job. Can you go get a plate and your bowl?" Bucky, instead, poked Steve in his side. Steve had grown accustomed to Bucky's poking, it was an attention seeking behavior and he would do it until he got what he wanted. Steve has learned to ignore it. "Do you need something?" Bucky look at him then poked him again. Steve poured stepped him back a few steps, turning off the stove and dumped the noodles in the strainer.

"Hungry."

"Buck, if you're not going to help then you can go sit down." Bucky huffed then sat down. Steve finished up dinner then got Bucky's bowl and a plate. Bucky was a messy eater with pasta so Steve got a towel and laid it on his lap. As Bucky dug in, Steve noticed Chase was right next to Bucky, staring at his bowl. A few things could happen if Chase lingered by Bucky. Bucky would notice his begging and give him food or Bucky would become food aggressive and push him away. 

Better to stop that now.

"Chase, out." Steve snapped his fingers, Chase whined but didn't move. Steve got up and gently pushed him to the living room. "Stay." Harley was trained to sit by the kitchen where she could she still help Bucky if he needed it. Chase would just need a little time to understand that.

"More, please?" Bucky pushed his bowl to Steve.

Steve stared at him then at the bowl, completely clean. Even the vegetables were gone. "You must've been hungry today. Yeah, you can have a little more." Steve fixed him a little more, Bucky immediately dug in. His hair was getting into his mouth and now Steve was debating about giving Bucky a haircut, just a trim. But Bucky was touchy with scissors and Steve definitely didn't want to trigger him.

"All done." Bucky said. Another full bowl gone.

"Good job."

"Cookie?"

"We don't have any pre-made cookies and it's getting awfully close to bed time." Bucky shook his head then smiled. "Okay, what do you want?" Bucky got up and went in the pantry that Steve forgot to lock. Bucky came back out with the jar of honey. "Will that make you happy?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, bowl in the sink and clean the table." Bucky put his bowl in the sink while Steve put the food in the refrigerator. He got a spoonful of honey, it was natural bee's honey with no sugar in it so he didn't have to worry about a sugar rush. Bucky took the spoon and went upstairs. Steve followed him upstairs, he got Bucky's pajamas and went in his room. Bucky was savoring the spoon which was ultimately causing him to drool.

"All done."

"Okay, I'm glad you like honey, shower time." Bucky actually enjoyed the shower. Probably more so than a bath. Occasionally, Steve would let him sit in the bath during the day so he can play in the water since the pool was still rather frozen. Steve turned on the shower and helped Bucky undress. Bucky got in the shower and sat down under the stream. Steve wanted to try to get him to clean himself but he wasn't having it. He hated the soap sponge, he claimed it hurt him. When he still took baths Steve used his hands. But this was about learning about personal hygiene so he needed to find a solution. He grabbed a mini towel and wet it. "Can I see your arm?" Bucky gave him his flesh arm. Steve rubbed the towel on his arm, Bucky whined and pulled his arm away.

"Hurts."

That didn't work so he moved to his second option. "Let me see your arm again." He got the liquid soap and put a small amount on his arm. "Now rub it." Bucky looked at him then at the thing on his arm. Steve put some on his own arm and rubbed it in. Bucky followed his movements. "Good job. This is called personal hygiene. So as we go on we'll do this more often." Eventually Bucky will be able to shower himself.

"All done." Steve turned off the shower and dried him off. He got him dressed. They sat in the bedroom, Bucky was flapping his hands while Steve brushed his hair. "Bucky want more." He pointed to the spoon.

"No, it's time for bed. Take these." Steve held out the pills. Bucky took them then drank his milk. 

"Bucky want more."

"Bucky is going to bed." Steve picked him up and brought him to his room. Steve got him settled in bed then sat with him.

"Chase." He pointed to the dog sitting by the door.

"Chase is going to stay in my room, Harley already takes up the other half of the bed." Bucky didn't seem too happy about that. Steve got his book Never touch a Porcupine. Once Bucky was asleep, Steve went back to his room. Chase followed him and whined, like he was asking permission to get on bed. He kind of miss having a dog with him. "Alright, you can come up here." Steve helped him on the bed. Chase circled around the bed a few times then found his spot right where Harley used to be.

Chase was most likely going to become Steve's dog since Harley had such a tight bond with Bucky. And Steve had to admit he missed having someone in bed with him. 

Ultimately, he was glad they had got Chase. He looked like he didn't want to spend another day in the shelter. While it was more of an impulse buy and he knew better than to do that, Bucky's puppy dog eyes along with dog's own puppy dog eyes didn't help him say no. But he had a feeling Chase was going to help him more than he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This WandaVision series is making me slightly afraid and concerned of Wanda.


End file.
